


one for me, one for you

by oogenesis



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oogenesis/pseuds/oogenesis
Summary: A present from a fan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the fact that there is so little content for any of these fuuya ships is a CRIME

He's signing autographs, a little flourish on the end of each one, greeting each comer as sincerely and openly as he can with the tiredness of a long day of public appearance tugging at him, when he hears his name being called in a way that cuts through the crowd around him.

"Robin!" Tsukumo Yuuma is pushing his way through the dispersing remains of the crowd, all bright voice and loud colors. "It's been a while!"

"Would you like an autograph?" is Fuuya's first reaction, followed by "Sorry!" - as Yuuma's expression starts to turn towards bewilderment. "I've been signing autographs for the past ten minutes. It's automatic. Were you there for the show?"

"The exhibition duel? Yeah, it was great!" Yuuma bounces a little on his heels. "You're really cool, Robin!"

Sparrow wings fluttering in Fuuya's chest. Yuuma tends to have this effect. "Ah, thank you."

Yuuma eyes the rapidly emptying square around them. "Listen, Fuuya..."

Sparrow heart skips a beat at the sound of his given name. "Yes?"

"I have this friend, Astral. He can't be here in person, but he's a huge fan of yours and wanted me to tell you that."

No matter how many times Fuuya hears something along those lines, the warmth that fills his heart is always the same. "Ah, I'm glad!"

"Yeah, he thinks your duels are really cool, that they have this kind of, I don't know, he's too poetic for me a lot of the time, but that they're pretty -" He cuts himself off. His gaze flicks to the right corner of his eye. "Elegant, yeah, that was it. And a bunch of other stuff, I don't remember, but anyway he really likes you!" Yuuma takes Fuuya's hands, and Fuuya's chest that is already warm from the compliments starts to bubble like water in a pot. "And all that stuff he said, I think so too!"

"R-Really," murmurs Fuuya, face warm, staring down at Yuuma's hands. They are squareish and firm and certain around his own shy slender fingers. "I - I'm glad."

"And Astral, this friend, he gave me something," says Yuuma, and Fuuya looks up to see him leaning in, flushed with a secret anticipation, "and told me to give it to you."

"That's really nice of him," says Fuuya, too flustered by Yuuma's closeness, his typical exuberant personal space invasion, the shining in his eyes. "What is it -"

"First," says Yuuma, and gently pries the mask off Fuuya's face, and lets his hair fall down over his forehead. "Did you know your hair looks so soft like that..."

and somewhere in all this Fuuya realizes what the present is, and thank god he has time to relax into the feeling of Yuuma's lips pressing gently against his, eyes drift shut, sparrow wings beating hard in his chest. Yuuma's lips are warm like the rest of him and Fuuya is forgetting to breathe.

He remembers only when Yuuma pulls away, the smile on his face bright and a little uncertain. "That was the present," he says.

Fuuya giggles because he doesn't know what to do, and because the warmth in his chest is bubbling over too much to be contained. "That was," he says, "a very good present -"

Yuuma lets out a breath. "Good!"

"- do you think he'll ever be able to come over so I can pay him back personally?" He feels almost too daring saying that. ESPer Robin, he tells himself, ESPer Robin is brave and bold enough for those kinds of things, with Tsukumo Yuuma shining in his face and Yuuma's friend - friend? - a ghost on his lips. Even without the mask, with his hair soft in his face, he is still Robin.

"No, sorry," says Yuuma. He's still holding Fuuya's hands, and he swings them from side to side a little. "It's hard to explain. But -"

"In that case - " says Fuuya, who is ESPer Robin who is brave enough for this, and leans in and kisses Yuuma, gentle and sweet, and savors the tiny noise of pleased surprise against his mouth. "You can give him that, from me, okay?"

The slow smile that spreads across Yuuma's face at that tells him he's gotten the right idea. "I will!" he says. "I'll be sure to," his hand comes up and touches his mouth, "tell him it's from you, and -"

"You don't have to if you don't want to," says Fuuya, almost coyly, just to see the way Yuuma's face is like a light brightening under a blanket, secret soft at the understanding. He adds, "But I would appreciate it."

"Thanks!" says Yuuma, almost stuttering, too-bright and flustered. "Thanks, I -"

There's a beeping from his pocket.

"Ah!" he says, and pulls out his D-Gazer, and checks the screen with fumbling fingers. "I have to go now -"

"Bye," says Fuuya, a tentative hand raised waving goodbye, and Yuuma who is already halfway across the square turns around and shouts, "Later! Hang on -" He skids to a stop, draws one arm back, and ESPer Robin's mask comes pinwheeling through the air towards Fuuya like a discus. Fuuya catches it and waves as Yuuma disappears.

It's not until he's back in his dressing room that he allows himself to put his face in his hands and emit the continuous high-pitched noise into them that's been building up in his chest. He slides down the wall and ends up sitting on his cape. He's kissed Tsukumo Yuuma. And Yuuma likes him and Yuuma's friend-loved-one who sounds so nice and eloquent likes him and...

He's still sitting like that half an hour later when his mother arrives to tell him in severe tones that she just had to duel three different paparazzi to convince them not to release their photos to the public. She tells him he'd better be thankful when the tabloid headlines tomorrow morning display a clear lack of "ROBIN IN LOVE" material. Or "BUDDING ROMANCE" or what have you. Fuuya thinks, face warm, hand straying to his own mouth, that he rather likes the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> if you too are a fan of this ship then please, tell me, i have a Craving for more content


End file.
